1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information-processing apparatus and a control method therefor, and, in particular, relates to an information processing apparatus capable of displaying an electronic program guide (hereinafter referred to as “EPG”) and web pages and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increase in the number of broadcast reception devices capable of displaying an EPG and permitting viewing and scheduling of recording and the like of broadcast programs using the EPG. Moreover, broadcast receivers with a network connection (e.g., receivers providing the ability to connect to the Internet and browse web pages and the like) are not unusual either.
Here, in the format of an ordinary EPG, such as the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H1-307944, by plotting channels on one axis of an orthogonal coordinate system and plotting time on the other axis, each broadcast program is allocated to an area defined by a channel and a time slot.
Moreover, an official web page providing information on broadcast programs is produced by each broadcasting station. In addition, such a web page typically offers more information than the information displayed in the EPG. In addition to the official web page, there often are web pages related to the programs and performers, such as performers' personal web pages and program fan sites. Below, web pages associated with programs are referred to as associated web pages. Associated web pages may be represented by the above-mentioned official web page or by unofficial web pages such as fan sites.
For this reason, proposals have been put forth regarding technologies for linking broadcast programs and associated web pages. For instance, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H10-177532 proposed a device utilizing URL information contained in EPG data in order to display web pages on a TV screen being linked to TV programs. Moreover, in the information receiver proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-275537, EPG data is transmitted along with URL information attached thereto and when a program to be viewed is selected from the program guide, the information receiver simultaneously displays program video images and a web page corresponding to the URL information. Moreover, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-300491 proposed a device displaying a program guide and chat information on screen by associating TV program information with chat information regarding the TV programs.
However, in the devices described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H10-177532 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-275537, the only thing displayed in conjunction with programs on the EPG screen is URL information concerning the associated web pages. In addition, a special user command was required to display the associated web pages corresponding to the URL information. It should be noted that according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-300491, chat-related information is displayed along with the program information. However, to display the chat, the user had to issue commands via a screen such as the one depicted in FIG. 10.
Furthermore, in the devices described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H10-177532, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-275537, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-300491, the display of the EPG was terminated during the display of the associated web pages. For this reason, it was necessary to display the EPG again and re-select the desired program when, upon checking the associated web pages, the user wanted to view the program, schedule viewing or recording and the like. Moreover, the EPG had to be displayed again and the desired program had to be re-selected if the user, by following links contained in associated web pages, discovered the associated web pages of other programs and wanted to view or record these programs.